onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shibo Shibo no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Smoothie }} The Shibo Shibo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants whomever eats it the power to drain liquid — in the form of "juice" — from living and non-living things (themselves included) by action of wringing, as well as transmit such liquid to other things, making them a . It was eaten by Charlotte Smoothie. Etymology *"Shibo" is short for , which means "wring" or "squeeze" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses In essence, this fruit allows the user to literally "juice" whatever they please that has a solid form innately containing liquid, from other living creatures (whether humanoid or animal ) to inanimate objects, to even themselves. This tends to be done by hand (with both hands or one), once a particular target has been gotten hold of, by squeezing and twisting such akin to wringing out soaked cloth. Thus, depending on how strongly is wrung, some or all of the actual liquid within the target in question may be forced out of it without that requiring any visible exertion on the user's part. In the case of alive targets, while being wrung out can in itself bring upon a pleasurable rather than painful sensation (having been seen to cause a woman to moan in ecstasy) without actually inflicting harm on them like tearing tissue (no matter how severely contorting), it still dangerously dehydrates the victims, as they may dry out until left as thoroughly shriveled, pale (yet potentially still living) husks. No matter what the liquids absorbed by this power used to be like within what originally held them, in their extracted state, they take on the form of special juices that can be drunk, coming in uniquely different flavors that may be exquisite, and are completely innocuous even if derived from something that would have originally been hazardous on contact (like a "lava drink" from igneous rock); besides, if there are other special qualities to the juices is not yet known. Aside from a source of drink, the power of this fruit provides great defense against poison, as such can also be simply squeezed out of a body, especially from the user's own, if administered in liquid form. Additionally, in combat, the power of dehydration can be transferred to weaponry, such as a sword to dehydrate whatever it slices. Further, the user can transfer already drained juices to other things, like storing stolen liquid inside their own body or their weapon to let both become larger as well as heavier, and can freely release these liquids in concentrated blasts such as flying slash attacks from a sword that can be quite powerful. While a user taking in liquids themselves to gain mass can significantly increase their attack potency and range, their increased weight (and size) may adversely affect their surroundings, as shown when Smoothie risked sinking her own ship upon enlarging herself and her sword to huge size. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Smoothie often uses this fruit for leisure, as a source of drink for herself and others. She has been shown idly sitting around whilst wringing out a helpless female subordinate for a casual drink with a large, custom-sized wine glass, her large size helping her to easily grab her normal-sized human victim. During events like Big Mom's tea parties, Smoothie may prepare special, if not bizarre sources for her juices to serve as party drinks to guests, having been seen juicing such things as a bound giraffe or molten rock at the reception to Sanji's and Pudding's wedding. In combat, Smoothie has been shown effectively saving herself from Vinsmoke Reiju's Poison Pink ability, by wringing the abundant amount of poison she had taken in from a blow of the latter out of one of her arms by using the other. With her sword, Smoothie is said to be able to pull out all water content inside enemies by merely slicing them, leaving them dessicated. Furthermore, whilst on her ship in pursuit of the Thousand Sunny across the seas of Totto Land, Smoothie was seen using foreign liquid to take in herself, as well as to absorb into her sword, to drastically increase herself and her weapon in size, causing her to seemingly near the height of a giant whilst inadvertently threating to sink her ship. With the all the liquid inside her and her enlarged sword, she could unleash it in a massive slash of liquid flying forward toward the enemy ship, her sword dripping after. Trivia *The fruit's ability to drain liquid from another's body and turn them into a dried husk is similar to the Suna Suna no Mi's power of absorbing moisture on touch. References Site Navigation ru:Сибо Сибо но Ми fr:Shibo Shibo no Mi it:Shibo Shibo Category:Paramecia